Vain muutama sana
by Hopealanka
Summary: Ja kun hän vaieten menee, katoaa vihdoin valokeilasta pimeyteen ja askeleet etääntyvät, tiedät että se tapahtui viimeisellä mahdollisella hetkellä, sillä et olisi saanut sanottua enää sanaakaan. / PolLiet, RusLiet


Pairing: PolLiet, RusLiet

A/N: Ai mikä writerblocki? Tulin tänään koulusta, kuulin yhden kappaleen ja tämä oli vain yhtäkkiä siinä silmieni edessä ja vaati päästä ulos päästäni. Sittenkin tämä vääntyi raapustuksen aikana vähän erilaiseksi kuin alun perin tarkoitin. Joten tämä on näitä _pakko kirjoittaa_-ficcejä ja osaksi päätin lähteä toteuttamisen kanssa kokeilemaan jotain uutta. : ) Joten pitkälle pelkkää tyylikokeilua myös. No mutta jos yhtään pidätte tai sitten ette tästä kokeilustani, niin kiitän ja kumarran.

* * *

><p><strong>Vain muutama sana<strong>

* * *

><p>On pimeää kun sinä seisot varjoissa ja odotat. Kauempana katulamput luovat kelmeän valonsa autioille kaduille, mutta valo on siellä jossain kaukana, et piittaa siitä eikä se sinusta. Sinulle riittää, kun pimeytesi ainut valo vain tupakan äkäisen punainen, pieni hehku. Maassa ei ole vielä lunta, mutta hengityksesi höyryää ja sekoittuu tupakan savuun, asfaltista hohkaavan kylmyyden voi tuntea ohuiden kenkien läpi. Se hiipii varpaisiin ja jalkoja ylös, aivan liian ohuen kesätakin alle. Mutta et enää huomioi, tunne sitä, seisottuasi tässä jo useamman tunnin, kunnes kylmyys pikkuhiljaa otti yliotteen ja turrutti varpaat ja sormenpäät.<p>

Kauempana kadulla, katuvalojen keltaiseen valokehään ilmestyy pimeyden reunoilta tuttu hahmo. Vaaleat hiukset, punainen pörröhuivi kaulan ympärillä. Oliko ihan pakko valita ylipäätään huivia? Vaaleahiuksinen vilkuilee ympärilleen, mutta valokehän ympärillä on vain pimeä kaupunki, joka yhtä aikaa nukkuu ja on enemmän elossa kuin koskaan päiväsaikaan. Violetin ja vaaleanpunaisen kirjavat kynnet painautuvat toisen ihoon tämän puristaessa käsiään nyrkkiin. Ajattelet, että ehkä tarpeeksi kovaa aiheuttaakseen ihon rikkoutumisen, verta. Veri on sinulle samanaikaisesti kivuliaan tuttu ja kuitenkin aina vain järkyttävä asia. Vaikka jo melkein luulit tottuneesi.

Vedät vielä yhden henkäyksen tupakastasi, puhallat savua keuhkoista ulos ennen kuin alat ottaa teräviä, lyhyitä askelia.

Vaaleahiuksinen mies valossa näyttää hetken säikähdyksen jälkeen helpottuneelta kun pimeydestä astelet esille vain sinä. Jäät aivan valokehän reunoille, sinne missä valo ja pimeys kohtaavat ihmeellisen ystävällisellä tavalla, sulautuvat pehmeäksi hämäräksi. Ei niiden välillä ole aina niin suurta ristiriitaa.

"Feliks."

"Toris! Vihdoinkin sinä tulit, kehtaatkin antaa odotuttaa tällä tavalla."

Sinä kohautat olkiasi ja pahoittelet. Toisen läpäisevän vihreät silmät luovat katseen savukkeeseen, jonka pää hehkuu punaisena, ehkä hämmästyneen, ehkä paheksuvan, ehkä vain neutraalin. Et osaa sanoa.

"Ja mistä asti sinä olet muka polttanut?"

"Mitä väliä sillä on?" sinä huokaat, mutta heität kuitenkin vielä palavan tupakan käsistäsi kylmälle asfaltille. Se murskautuu kengänkantasi alle.

Puolalainen ottaa askeleen sinua kohti, reippaan ja uskaliaan, ilman minkäänlaista pelkoa. Yksinkertaisena. Niin kuin hän on astunut ennenkin, lähemmäs ja yhä lähemmäksi. Jos kaikki vain pyörisi vanhan pyörän mukaan. Kaiken nurinkurisuuden huomaa, kun sinä astut vastaavasti taaksepäin, kauemmas. Jäät puoliksi valon piiriin, puoliksi pimeyteen.

Hän katsoo sinua hämmentyneenä, ei osannut odottaa tätä. Vaaleat kulmat rypistyvät ja hän aikoo yrittää jälleen, ei täysin ymmärrä, mutta sinun käheä äänesi estää askeleen jo ennen sen ottamista. Tunnet hänet niin hyvin, tiedät mitä hän aikoo. Liian hyvin, se tekee vain kipeää tällaisella hetkellä.

"Feliks, pyydän, älä tule lähemmäs."

Ja kerrankin toinen tottelee, epäuskoisena ja hämmästyneenä, mutta kuitenkin. On niin kovin hiljaista, jopa toisen normaali lörpötys on poissa.

"Toris..?"

Äänensävy tekee ankaran viillon, sydämessä kipeää, mutta päätät päättäväisesti ohittaa tunteen.

"Olen pahoillani."

Aivan todella olet, enemmän kuin puolalainen ikinä voisi kuvitellakaan, edes jos yrittäisi enemmän kuin on koskaan todella koettanut. Uskaltaisi edes kerran. Ja näkisi miten sinun sielun pohjallasi on pimeää. Ehkä hän kuitenkin yrittää, edes vähän, koska sinun ei tarvitse sanoa enempää. Tiedät että hän ymmärtää, on pohjimmiltaan kaikesta huolimatta ihan viisas, räpäyttäessään epäuskoisena, hämmentyneenä, satutettunakin silmiään.

"Mutta... _Co_, mitä sinä- ? Et ole tosissasi, ethän? Toris?"

Viimeinen sana, sinun nimesi hänen kapeilta huuliltaan on melkein liikaa, särähtää korvissasi ja putoaa matalana, tummana, leviää ympäristöön kuin tuhruiset vesivärit märälle paperille. Vain hetken, pienen, ihmeellisen, sydäntä särkevän hetken, mietit _mitä jos_ ja _jos sittenkin_. Jos kaikki olisi toisin. Mutta häivähdys katoaa yhtä nopeasti kuin tulikin, pyyhkäiset sen jonnekin maton alle, sinne mihin kaikki muutkin pelottavat, ihanat, mahdottomat ajatukset joutuvat. Pudistat päätäsi, kuolemanvakavana, ja ehkä hän ymmärtää asian ja vain antaa olla.

Ehkä, sillä se olisi kai liian paljon vaadittu. Taas. Puolalainen on aina niin ylidramaattinen. Sinä et olisi halunnut tätä, halunnut nostaa kohtausta, koska pelkäät oman äänesi pettävän sinut, pelkäät sen sortuvan. Silmissäsi kirvelee, mutta kieltäydyt itsepäisesti räpyttämästä niitä, et anna sen näkyä. Se vain pilaisi kaiken. Ei ole aikaa olla heikko. Sinä olet joka tapauksessa aivan väärä hänelle. Pilattu ja likainen ja solakka selkä täynnä arpia, joista puolalainen ei tiedä mitään. Ei tule koskaan tietämään.

Kun toinen lopettaa samojen vanhojen asioiden toistamisen, lopettaa yritykset tulla lähemmäs kun itse vain aina otat vastaavasti etäisyyttä, sinä vasta avaat suusi. Vasta kun hän on saanut oman draamansa, oman yksipuolisen tunteenpurkauksensa, ja vihreistä silmistä putoilevat yksitellen kyyneleet, joita hän ei yritäkään piilottaa. Vain hänen omansa, koska et halua olla osa sitä. Ehkä et ole koskaan ollutkaan. Tai ehkä olet joskus erottamattomasti, syvästi, ollut.

...Ehkä haluaisit olla edelleen.

"Feliks, anna olla. _Tebūnie_."

Sinun äänesi on tukahtunut, mutta ehkä puolalainen ei huomaa omien tunteidensa keskellä.

"Toris, ei..."

"Todella. Mene jo."

Ja viimeisten vastalauseiden jälkeen hän vihdoin tottelee, kääntyy ympäri, mutta vilkaisee vielä olkansa yli. Et vastaa katseeseen. Eikä kumpikaan sano mitään.

Ja kun hän vaieten menee, katoaa vihdoin valokeilasta pimeyteen ja askeleet etääntyvät, tiedät että se tapahtui viimeisellä mahdollisella hetkellä, sillä et olisi saanut sanottua enää sanaakaan. Katsot kostein silmin sankkaan pimeyteen, joka hänet kätki, ja puret alahuultasi. Liian kovaa, veren rautainen maku leviää suuhusi, mutta jos tarvitaan liian kovaa estämään kaikki vastalauseet, hyvästit ja huudot (koska pääsi sisällä joku kirkuu vain _tule takaisin_), se ei ole liian kovaa.

Kuluu aikaa, ehkä vain sekunteja, minuutteja, ehkä vain rajattomasti loputtoman pitkiä, riipiviä hetkiä, joiden aikana et liikahdakaan. Ainut mikä on varmaa, on että puolalaisen askeleet ovat lakanneet kuulumasta siinä vaiheessa kun kuulet takaasi toiset askeleet, kumeat ja painavat. _Kylmä_. Et käänny katsomaan, koska tiedät, tiedät askelten painon ja temmon, kylmyyden joka niiden mukana aina seuraa.

Jäätävä, iso kylmyys jää taaksesi, painautuu vasten kapeaa selkääsi. Et säpsähdä kun kädet kiertyvät lantiosi ympärille, omistushaluisina ja näennäisen hellinä, mutta tietäen että ne voivat hetkellä minä hyvänsä murskata, jos tekee odottamattoman liikkeen, jotain väärin. Joten sinä et tee mitään, et nojaa kosketukseen etkä pyri siitä pois, pysyt etäisenä ja välinpitämättömänä tikkusuorana paikallasi.

"Hyvä poika. Tiesin, että pystyt tekemään sen," venäläinen hengittää korvaasi, saaden kylmät väreet kiirimään selkääsi alas. Värähdät. Hän hykertää itsekseen ja puhaltaa uudestaan, vain hetkeä myöhemmin painaakseen huulensa vasten sinun kaulankaartasi.

Et uskalla sulkea silmiäsi, tuntien miten hiljalleen syväjäädyt siihen paikallesi.

"Toris, Toris, vy _prinadlezhite mne_... Sinä kuulut minulle. Vain minulle. Älä unohda sitä."

Sinä annat hänen kuiskutella hiljaa korvaasi, pysyen sittenkin aivan hiljaa kun hän kääntää sinut ja kohtaat hänen violetit silmänsä. Sinä katsot häntä ilmeettömänä silmiin, nähden niiden läpi pohjaan asti, etkä kuitenkaan näe mitään, pelkkää loputonta tyhjyyttä. Ehkä toinen näkee sinun omasi, jotka ovat kosteat kyyneleistä, joita et suostu vuodattamaan, mutta ainakaan hän ei sano mitään.

Vasta kun hänen huulesi painuvat omillesi, joita tottelevaisesti, tottuneena raotat (kuuliaisuus sattuu joka tapauksessa vähemmän kuin kieltäytyminen) mutta muuten täysin passiivisena, peläten että huulesikin saattavat suudelmasta jäätyä, tiukasti vartioidut kyyneleet valahtavat yli, valuvat itsepäisesti poskillesi. Et rohkene kurottaa kättäsi pyyhkimään niitä. Suolavesi on kuumaa, voisi melkein polttaa kylmettyneen ihosi, voisi sytyttää jotain palamaan.

Polttavaa, kipeää, niin kuin aina Feliks.

Feliks, joka ei ansaitse sinua, vaan jotain paljon parempaa, kauniimpaa kuin tämän rikkirevityn ja parsitun räsynuken.

Feliks, jonka iho ja silmät ja nauru ovat aina lämpimiä, jotka saavat aina sinut hymyilemään, jonka hehkuun voisit vain sulaa, unohtaa oman kylmyytesi.

Feliks, jonka perään olisit halunnut juosta ja pyytää anteeksi sitä mitä sanoit, pyytää anteeksi ettet pysty parempaan, ja ettet halua menettää häntä. Että kaikki johtui vain siitä, että halusit pitää hänet turvassa.

Feliks, jota sinä, Toris, rakastat enemmän kuin itseäsi.

"Toris, _ya lyublyu tebya_... Rakastan sinua. Rakastathan sinäkin minua..?"

Toinen puoli sinusta on vastaamaisillaan niin kuin aina, pelon ja väkivallan uuvuttamana, myöntämässä sanat todeksi. Se puoli, jota venäläinen osaa odottaa, joka on ennenkin vastannut hänelle, johon hän on tottunut. Hän ei voi kuvitella mitään muuta.

Mutta kuva puolalaisen poiskääntyneestä selästä, katoamisesta pimeyteen, silmät itkettyneinä ja olkapäät lysyssä, kuin kuolemaan menossa, saa sinut kerrankin heräämään, olemaan ja sanomaan jotain muuta kuin ulkoa opitut sanat ja lauseet, jotka on ruoskalla kaiverrettu selkänahkaasi ja muistiisi. Olemaan _Lietuva_, olemaan _Toris_, olemaan _sinä_ itse, jotain minkä luulit jo jossain sisälläsi lopullisesti murtuneen.

"_Net_."

Violetit silmät kohoavat, hämmentyneinä, hakevat katsettasi. Osaat odottaa vihaa, lyöntiä väärästä vastauksesta. Mutta ajatus Feliksistä saa sinut tänä yönä edes yrittämään, tekemään sellaista mitä et alkuaikojen jälkeen ole koskaan tehnyt, et uskaltanut.

"_Nevale_", lisäät samassa henkäyksessä, omalla kielelläsi, _kielletyllä_ kielellä, kuin lisätäksesi uhmaa, tuntien miten se yhtäkkiä nousee jostain, kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen. Kaikkien vuosien jolloin sinä kumarsit pääsi ja teit ja sanoit mitä vaadittiin, vain välttääksesi kipua, jolta et kaikesta huolimatta koskaan säästynyt.

Venäläinen on liian tyrmistynyt sanoakseen mitään, mutta näet miten raivo alkaa kerääntyä toisessa, kuplimaan jossain sisällä, repien tavanomaisen onton hymyn kasvoilta, repien jonkun toisen sisällä rikki, vääntäen ajatukset ja kaiken kieroon, pelottavaksi ja vääräksi, tekee miehestä hirviön.

Mutta kerrankin sinä et pelkää, et tänä yönä.

"Itse asiassa, tiedätkö mitä, Ivan?" sinä sanot ennen kuin hän ehtii, yhtäkkiä kiihtyneenä vain omasta vapauden tunteestasi, että sinä tosiaan kykenet sanomaan näin. Että sinä _voit_. Et ajattele seurauksia. Et nyt. Tiedät vain omassa kiihtymyksessäsi, että kaikki täytyy tehdä nopeasti, viiltää tarpeeksi syvältä ja tarkkaan, olla ketterä, välttääksesi iskut.

"Minä _vihaan_ sinua! Olen aina vihannut!"

Melkein syljet sanat hänen kasvoilleen ja riuhtaiset itsesi irti kylmien sormien otteesta, livahdat käsien alitse karkuun ennen kuin hän ehtii ymmärtää, liian järkyttyneenä ennenkuulumattomista sanoista, liian vihaisena voidakseen ajatella johdonmukaisesti.

Kaksi sekuntia ennen kuin hän tajuaa sinun jo juoksevan. Tarpeeksi, jottei hän ehdi napata sinua enää käsivarresta kiinni, ettei hän ehdi enää riuhtaista sinua takaisin.

Ja sinä juokset, kovaa, kovempaa, lujemmin kuin koskaan elämässäsi.

Sydän jyskyttää rinnassasi kiivaasti kuin yrittäisi hypätä yli luisen kylkiluiden muodostaman häkkinsä, sinä kuulet vain veresi kohinan, sen pauhun korvissasi ja oman kiihkeän hengityksesi. Et tiedä tuleeko, yrittääkö hän edes tulla perässä. Et katso taaksesi. Sinä vain juokset, juokset eteenpäin, haluat vain _pois_. Et voi pysähtyä, et enää. Ei ole paluuta takaisin, takaisinpäin kääntyminen olisi vain polku omaan tuhoosi, sellaiseen jota edes sinä et ole ennen nähnyt. On vain yksi suunta ja se on eteenpäin niin kauas kunnes jalat pettävät, niin kauas kuin ikinä sinun voimillasi on mahdollista, aina vain kunnes kaadut loppuun nääntyneenä maahan.

...Tai kunnes joku tulee eteesi. Et ole varma tuhruisen kyynelverhon takaa kuka se on, mutta nähdessäsi on liian myöhäistä, olet liian lähellä, et voi enää tehdä äkkijarrutusta. Mutta toinen kääntyy kuullessaan kiivaat askeleet takaansa, kääntyy hämmentynein kasvoin sinua kohti ja avaa suunsa sanoakseen jotain.

Tömähdät suoraan hänen syliinsä.

Hän horjahtaa, muttei kaadu, ja ei anna sinun kaatua, kietoo kätensä tueksesi ympärillesi. Sinä tajuat kuka siinä on, ymmärsit jo silmänräpäystä ennen syöksymistä hänen syliinsä, ja hautaat märät, punaiset kasvosi vasten hänen takkinsa pehmeää, tutulta tuoksuvaa kangasta. Kiedot kätesi hänen kaulansa ympärille, vaikka tiedät että puristat liian kovaa, kuin hukkuva, ja hänen on varmasti vaikea hengittää.

"Toris..?"

Et olisi voinut toivoa parempaa lahjaa kuin saada hänet näin kiinni, saada hänet, päästä tähän.

"Feliks, _apgailestauju_, olen niin pahoillani... Anna anteeksi..."

Mutta vaikka pelkäsit hetken kiukkua, torjumista, satutithan häntä varmasti syvemmin kuin kukaan koskaan, ikinä saisi, tiedät hänen hymyilevän vaikket rohkene katsoa. Kuumat kyynelkarpalot putoilevat hänen kasvoiltaan sinun poskellesi, sekoittuvat omiin kyyneleisiisi.

"Mi-minä tiesin, Toris. Ei, anna sinä anteeksi, en minä..."

Tietäen että toinen vain aloittaisi jälleen järjettömän selityksen, sinä kohotat kasvosi ja suutelet hänet hiljaiseksi, tietämättä mistä tämä sinulle epäluontainen rohkeus tulee, sydän yhä edelleen juoksusi jäljiltä levottomasti, kiivaasti rinnassa hakaten. Hän selvästi hämmentyy, jäykistyy ensiksi, mutta vastaa sitten suudelmaan ja te itkette ja suutelette ja tyrskitte naurua, joka tulee aivan käsittämättömästi jostain mielen syvyyksistä, ja sulatte toisianne vasten.

"_Aš tave myliu. _Rakastan sinua..."

"_Kocham cię_. Minä myös, Toris, olen aina rakastanut."

Katsot jossain vaiheessa olkasi yli etkä näe ketään. Ehkä Ivan ei koskaan seurannut. Et tiedä etkä ymmärrä, etkä halua ylipäätään ajatella sitä, häntä, nyt.

Kaikki mikä merkitsee tällä hetkellä on vain sinä ja hän, te kaksi, ja teidän rakkautenne. Se ei ole välttämättä onnellinen loppu, jossain varjoissa odottaa venäläinen, joka on luultavasti valmis repimään teidät molemmat riekaleiksi, tuhoamaan kaiken mitä juuri nyt on, mutta jos teillä vaikka nyt edes on lyhyt, vaikka edes puolen sivun mittainen, onnellinen välinäytös, parin lauseen virke, tässä ikuisesti jatkuvassa kirjassa, jolla ei ole loppua, se on tarpeeksi sinulle. Tai vaikka edes muutama sana vain ja ainoastaan teille kahdelle, jonkun sivun marginaalissa töhryinen merkintä "_Toris ja Feliks_" ja "_minä rakastan sinua_".


End file.
